


Maybe Show a Little Bit of Restraint, Hmm?

by kittysrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addict Uncle Peter, Basically the Hales are the Gallaghers with Erica and Isaac and Boyd tagging along, Drug Use, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Shameless AU, alcohol use, multi-chapter, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysrose/pseuds/kittysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Der,” Isaac whispers from the top bunk. Derek has barely had time to wipe the sleep from his eyes before the other boy is signally for him to throw him the pack of smokes situated on Derek’s beside table. </p><p>“Hey, hey, no,” Laura interrupts, slipping in the door at the same time a very groggy and very silent Boyd slips out of it. </p><p>“At least not before the sun rises, ‘Saac. Maybe show a little bit of restraint, hmm?” Laura catches the carton mid flight, promptly shoves them in her back pocket and Derek smirks as Isaac visibly deflates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I totally haven't written in a while so this might be a little rough at first, but do me a solid and give it a chance. If anything seems confusing just know the chapters are going to alternate between time periods so chances are if something doesn't make sense now it'll be explained soon after.
> 
> Thanks guys,  
> kittysrose

**PRESENT**

“Seven fifteen, pups!” Every morning is the same. Despite the chaos the day will inevitably bring, each morning the family somehow manages to run like a well-oiled machine. Maybe it’s the lack of Peter or maybe it’s the fact that the second she wakes up Laura takes on the duty of dealing with the aftermath of all the previous night’s shit so the rest of the family can enjoy a couple minutes of normalcy. _Whatever_ it is, Derek is thankful for it.

“Der,” Isaac whispers from the top bunk. Derek has barely had time to wipe the sleep from his eyes before the other boy is signally for him to throw him the pack of smokes situated on Derek’s beside table.

“Hey, hey, no,” Laura interrupts, slipping in the door at the same time a very groggy and very silent Boyd slips out of it.

“At least not before the sun rises, ‘Saac. Maybe show a little bit of restraint, hmm?” Laura catches the carton mid flight, promptly shoves them in her back pocket and Derek smirks as Isaac visibly deflates.

“Deodorant?”

Derek takes a second to dig around under his bed before chucking it at her. He’d like to say he’s never really gotten used to seeing her clad in only a bra and an old pair of boxers, but before the fire their family had a very religious open door policy. The shock wore off after a while.

“Listen, I’m gonna need you to cut off of work early tonight. Erica’s got a doctor appointment and I don’t want her riding the city bus alone anymore. Think you can take her?”

“No, Laur, absolutely not, I haven’t gotten a steady days worth of work done in a week. You want the electric payed on time? Have Boyd bring her.” Derek pulls a shirt from the pile on the old, abandoned t.v. stand and sniffs it; it’ll do.

“I’ll do it!” Isaac bounces from the top bunk and lands perfectly on his feet like a cat.

Laura and Derek both quickly shoot the idea down. The kid has the best intentions, but the worst memory.

 

\-----

 

“Hey, Erica, think you can find a ride to the doctor’s tonight? Der and I can’t take off work. Mrs. Martin said if I bail one more time on her she’s gonna find someone else to cover for her shifts on the days she’s out of town.” Laura shoots Cora a look of warning as she butters a whole loaf of toast and Derek lets out a small chuckle at his youngest sister’s antics. The dark haired girl is ripping off tiny pieces of paper towel and trying her best to land them in a slumped and sleeping  Isaac’s hair.

“Yeah, definitely. I’m sure Stiles won’t mind.” Erica is posed against the rickety old washing machine with a curling iron in her grasp; with each statement she waves it around for emphasis.

“Ha. Totally. Stilinski is a sucker for a nice pair of tits,” Cora jokes and Derek instantly tenses.

“Don’t bring him home afterwards, okay? We don’t have enough to feed another mouth.” Derek tries so desperately for his request to sound casual, but it ends up coming out strained and anxious.

“Stiles can stay if he wants,” Laura glares. “I know for a fact his dad is never home on time for dinner. We can afford an extra box of Easy-Mac we’re not _that_ poor.”

Derek grunts noncommittally and grabs his jacket off the back of Boyd’s chair. “I’m gonna be late,” he mumbles on his way out of the door.

 

\-----

 

Without as much as a high school diploma Derek didn’t have many options in ways of work. When his siblings and him were forced to downsize after their parent’s death Derek resigned to looking for quick and easy to obtain. Alas, a mechanic was born.

Derek is tweaking with the hinges on a door when he hears foot steps approach the car and slow to a stop. On instinct he grips the bottle of oil tight in his hand and prepares to ward off any unsavory characters, but because nothing ever seems to come easy for a Hale, it’s Stiles Stilinski that pops his head through the open window and not some crazed gun wielding maniac instead. Derek would have preferred the armed psycho.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” Derek mutters and makes a gallant effort towards not sizing Stiles up, but ends up doing it on instinct anyways. He’s on something; that much is obvious. Probably just smoked a blunt before hand if the redness in his eyes show any truth. He also has a container of windshield wiper fluid in his hand, but Derek figures that’s not the real reason he’s here.

“My dad forgot to pick up my adderall and I can’t focus worth shit without them. Really no use in going to school if I’m not gonna absorb anything, but you don’t really care about that.” Stiles is clearly bitter and absolutely correct. Derek really doesn’t care why Stiles is here. He just wants him gone.

Derek steps out from behind the cover of the car and lights a cigarette. “Yeah, well, you’re supposed to bring Erica to her appointment so you think maybe you should be sober for that?”

Stiles smirks one of those stupid fucking smirks that make Derek’s dick twitch and snatches the cigarette from between Derek’s fingers before wrapping his lips around it and pointedly shifting closer to him.  

“She’ll get home in one piece don’t you worry about it, grumpy.” Derek fucking hates Stiles’s stupid nicknames for him. They’re not like that anymore and Stiles doesn’t have the right to joke around with him like they are. He snatches the cigarette back and takes a deep inhale. Being this close to Stiles puts him on edge, makes him want to grab the boy by his hips and ram into him against one of these old clunkers. Instead, he stubs out the cigarette, releases the smoke through tight lips and turns to Stiles.

“If something happens to her because you’re too fucked up to tell the difference between a red light and a fucking green one we’re gonna have problems,” Derek spits out.

Stiles pauses for a second, his demeanor quickly becoming that of a kicked puppy. “We already have problems.”

Derek rolls his eyes and turns to face away from the other boy. “Get the hell out of here, Stilinski.”

“Turns me on when you say my name like that,” Stiles mutters over his shoulder and Derek chucks the can of oil in his general direction, smirks when Stiles narrowly escapes it hitting him.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's boner has gone down now and so he stops Stiles from responding by getting the bat from the hall closet and tossing it at him.
> 
> "Take this and go. You're gonna have to deal with the beating sooner or later."
> 
> Stiles stares at Derek for a moment, probably trying to figure out why the guy who was pretty much just eye-fucking him is now trying to get him beaten up and eventually nods when Derek refuses to return his gaze. 
> 
> "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up and it's another short one, but I'm still trying to ease myself into writing a little bit everyday so they'll most likely get longer as time goes on.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks,  
> kittysrose

**A FEW MONTHS EARLIER**

Derek is in the middle of a Finding Bigfoot marathon, packed bowl nearby when there’s a pounding at the door. Assuming whoever it is is probably just knocking to be courteous (a.k.a giving any naked parties time to put on some clothes before they come barging in) Derek yells, “It’s unlocked,” and returns his attention to torching the bud.

“Hey, faggot,” Kate calls from the doorway and Derek’s lips pause around the bowl before he’s shifting his body to face her.

“Thought you had tutoring at noon?” Though he hates to admit it Derek really fucking likes Kate. She may be kind of rough around the edges and she might have tried to trick him into getting her pregnant a couple times in the past, but she’s about as good as a girl as he’s going to find around these parts.

“Fuck that,” She smirks and she’s suddenly a lot closer. She pulls the bowl slowly out of Derek’s hands and tosses it on the table before throwing a leg over his lap.

Derek doesn’t have time to mourn for the weed she just knocked all over the floor because as soon as she gets on him she starts squirming around in his lap and trying her best to get his full attention. He lets his hands rest on her hips, “Isn’t your dad gonna be pissed?”

“Fuck that and fuck him,” she says so easily and simply as if she doesn’t care about anything and Derek knows that’s not true, but he’s not about to question anything she says when her hand is that close to his dick and her breath is that hot on his neck.

“You wanna quiz me with flashcards are you do you want me to suck your dick?” She asks with dark eyes.

Derek really fucking hates himself for what he says next. “My family’s gonna be home soon. Don’t really want them walking in on me with my pants around my ankles.”

Kate is visibly irritated. The skin between her eyebrows is creased and Derek thinks it’s kind of cute. “So let’s go to my house the--” She’s abruptly cut off by the sound of someone bursting through the door. Derek picks her up and plops her on the couch next to him in an instant.

A very winded Stiles Stilinski has got his back tight to the door. He must feel Derek and Kate staring at him because he opens his eyes and lets out a few long breaths. “Is Erica here?” He looks directly towards Derek.

“Ha, no. She’s probably seized up somewhere in an alley way with some losers dick in her mouth,” Kate cuts in before Derek can get the chance to give her a pointed look and tell Stiles that she’s probably under the train messing around with Boyd.

Stiles looks disappointed at his response and Derek almost feels bad for him. He didn’t know the two of them were dating, but knowing Erica and her heart breaking tendencies she’s probably taken his and stomped on it already. “Oh,” he breathes out. His eyes flash between Kate and Derek and even though he can’t see Derek’s partial woody from behind the couch it must dawn on him what he interrupted. “Oh,” he says this time much louder. “Sorry, I totally didn’t mean to--wow can you believe this actually happens to me a lot? Must be why my dad never brings anyone home. I’m always just...walking in on things.”

“Must be. Your dad is super hot. I’d totally let him handcuff me,” Kate supplies and Derek chooses to ignore her even though that’s a sensitive subject with him. Cheating, he means. He once walked in on her cornering Peter and could only ignore her for a week before she was back and begging for his forgiveness.

“Who were you running from?” Derek asks because Stiles is still panting and very much sweaty and it’s distracting him in a way it shouldn’t.

"Jackson Whittemore," He mumbles, "He thinks I went after Lydia."

"Did you?" Kate speaks up again. She doesn't actually care, but if someone is about to get their ass kicked she damn sure wants to be there to see it.

"No I didn--does it really look like I'm capable of going after anyone let alone the girlfriend of a guy who could probably kill me with one hand?" He shakes his head at Kate and returns his gaze to Derek who's watching a drip of sweat make its way down Stiles's neck.

Stiles clears his throat and Derek's quickly looks away. "I don't know why you came here then. Did you think Erica was gonna ward him off or something? Don't get her involved," Derek growls and Stiles flinches.

"I wasn't trying to, dude, I wa--" Derek's boner has gone down now and so he stops Stiles from responding by getting the bat from the hall closet and tossing it at him.

"Take this and go. You're gonna have to deal with the beating sooner or later."

Stiles stares at Derek for a moment, probably trying to figure out why the guy who was pretty much just eye-fucking him is now trying to get him beaten up and eventually nods when Derek refuses to return his gaze.

"Okay."

The minute Stiles it out the door Kate is back on him again. "That was hot," she smirks.

Derek responds by grabbing her hand and eagerly leading her up the stairs to his room. Nothing like a quickie with your girlfriend to get rid of the gay thoughts.

 

\------

 

They're all sitting around the television for dinner that night when Erica asks if Stiles stopped by.

Derek says no around a mouthful of pizza and Erica shrugs.

 

\------

 

Deputy Parrish comes through around midnight with Peter in tow being dragged by two other officers.

"Found him passed out in the preserve a couple minutes ago. The Martin girl called in saying he was harassing her. You might want to tell him to get his story straight before her family's lawyer comes after you guys."

Laura sighs, resigned, and offers Deputy Parrish a small smile. "Thanks, guys. You can just leave him next to the couch."

The deputy rests his hand on Laura's shoulder for a moment. "Yeah, of course," he supplies before him and the other officers leave.

"He wants to bang you," Derek smirks and Laura glares in return.

"Not my type," she laughs it off and starts to climb the stairs. "Throw a blanket over him, will ya?"

"Yeah," Derek replies and instead gives his uncle a long look before stepping over him and making his way up the stairs.

 _Just another day in paradise_ , he thinks.


End file.
